Helen Mirren
and Helen Mirren in BBC Play of the Month: The Changeling]] Helen Mirren (1945 - ) Film Deaths: *''Hamlet'' (1976) [Ophelia/''Gertrude]: Playing a dual role, "Ophelia" drowns in a river (shown in a surreal, symbolic montage). "Gertrude's" death is not depicted in this adaptation of the play. *Caligula[[Caligula (1979)| '(1979)]] [Caesonia]: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword by Paolo Bonacelli on the steps of the Senate, after she attempts to rush to Malcolm McDowell's aid. '''(Nudity Alert: Right breast pops out) *''The Long Good Friday[[The Long Good Friday (1980)| '(1980)]] [Victoria]: Presumably killed off camera by Pierce Brosnan's cohorts (we only see her screaming as she is being restrained in the back of a cab as Bob Hoskins sees her as he is driven by). *Excalibur[[Excalibur (1981)| '''(1981)]] [Morgana]: Strangled by her son (Robert Addie), after he fails to recognize her due to Nicol Williamson undoing her spells of youth and beauty, causing her to transform into her true age (Kay McLaren). *''Pascali's Island'' (1988) [Lydia Neuman]: Shot in the stomach as she reaches for her lover, after first being shot in the shoulder. (Thanks to Bill) *''Where Angels Fear to Tread'' (1991) [Lilia Herriton]: Dies shortly after childbirth. (Thanks to Mark) *''The Prince of Egypt (1998; animated)'' [The Queen]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes, as evidenced by the fact that she is neither seen nor mentioned when her son Moses (voiced by Val Kilmer) returns to Egypt. *''Shadowboxer'' (2005) [Rose]: Shot in the head (as a mercy killing) by Cuba Gooding Jr. while they're making love in the woods. (Thanks to Jeff) *''The Last Station (2009) '' [Sofya Tolstaya]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes, several years after the final scene; her death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Arthur'' (2011) [Lillian Hobson]: Dies (off-screen) of an unspecified illness; we learn of her death afterwards when Russell Brand is informed. (See also John Gielgud in the 1981 version.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Hitchcock[[Hitchcock (2012)| '(2012)]] [Alma Reville Hitchcock]: Stabbed to death (off-camera) by Anthony Hopkins in the shower in a daydream sequence, when Anthony imagines killing Helen while rehearsing the scene with Scarlett Johansson. (She survives the movie in reality.) (Thanks to Tim) *Woman in Gold (2015) '[''Maria Altmann]: Dies of old age/natural causes (off-screen) some time after the film's events; her death is mentioned in the onscreen text at the end of the film. Television Deaths: *''Miss Julie'' ('1972)' [Miss Julie]: Commits suicide (presumably off-screen). *''BBC Play of the Month: The Changeling (1974) ''[Beatrice-Joanna]: Stabbed in the chest by Stanley Baker; she dies shortly after confessing her part in his crimes. *''Caesar and Claretta'' (1975; TV movie) [Claretta Petacci]: Presumably executed, along with Robert Hardy, by a firing squad of partisans. (I haven't seen this, so I don't know whether it actually depicts their execution or ends before that point.) *''Oresteia: Agamemnon'' (1979) [Cassandra]: Presumably stabbed to death by Diana Rigg and Diana's lover. (I haven't seen this mini-series, but I'm familiar with the history/legend.) *''The Roman Spring of Mrs. Stone'' (2003; TV movie) [Karen Stone]: Presumably killed (off-screen) by Rodrigo Santoro after she lets him into her apartment; the movie fades out as he approaches her, but the tone of the story implies that she will be killed. (Rodrigo's nameless character has been interpreted by some critics as a personification of death.) (See also Vivien Leigh in the 1961 film.) *''Elizabeth I (2005 mini-series) ''[Queen Elizabeth I]: Dies of old age/natural causes. (Thanks to Aymeric) Noteworthy Connections *Cousin of Tania Mallet. *Wife of Taylor Hackford. Gallery Helen Mirren-Caligula.JPG|Helen Mirren after her death in Caligula helenmirren-whereangelsfear.jpg|Helen Mirren in Where Angels Fear to Tread helenmirrenpascalisisland.png|Helen Mirren in Pascali's Island Mirren, Helen Mirren, Helen Mirren, Helen Mirren, Helen Mirren, Helen Mirren, Helen Mirren, Helen Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by childbirth Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Romance Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:Legend of the Guardians Category:Religion Stars Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Pixar Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Legends Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Horror Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:Miramax Stars Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Boorman Movies Category:Actors who died in Andrei Konchalovsky movies Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Winners Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Actors who died in F. Gary Gray Movies Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Nude Category:Adult Film Stars Category:Pornographic actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Historical death scenes Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Reading Rainbow cast members Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:Actors who died in Tom Hooper Movies